Un bonheur éphémère
by Mimi la sourie
Summary: [OS]Après la mort de James et Lily, Sirius se laisse mourir ! Mais même là, Kelly a décidé de l'embêter en le ramenant tout simplement à la vie... Enfin presque !


Donc me revoilà avec un nouveau OS, tragique, une fois de plus en ce moment... Il faut bien avouer qu'en ce moment j'suis triste loul. Donc voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bisous  
Mimi

**Un bonheur éphémere**

Sirius était heureux... Non, pas exactement, il faisait tout pour ne pas revoir son passé... Il allait de l'avant et c'était grâce à Kelie. Cette fille aux yeux océans... Elle lui avait appris à vivre, elle lui avait appris à reparler après la tragédie qu'il avait vécu. La mort de James l'avait profondément touché. Il s'était renfermé dans le silence et la solitude. Il se laissait dépérir... Chagrin... Oh oui, chagrin immense.

Lorsqu'il tentait de sortir se dégourdir les jambes, le bonheur de sgens le frappait de plein fouet et il préférait alors se réfugiait chez lui... Cet endroit l'emprisonnait de tout ses malheurs... Trois jours il resta là, il ne mangeait pratiquement pas et était devenu un vrai squelette. La peau sur les os, il fermait tous les volets. Et c'est alors que, plongé dans le noir, il s'autorisait à pleurer, pleurer comme jamais.

Puis le matin du quatrième jour, une personne frappa à sa porte. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus bruyament. Il restait couché. La personne en question n'avait pas été d'accord. D'un sort, elle avait envoyé valser la porte.

C'est là que Sirius vit un ange. Auréolée de la lumière du jour, elle était tel un ange que le ciel avait décidé de lui envoyer... Un ange... Un magnifique ange... Son ange.

L'ange en question n'était pas vraiment un ange... Mais une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. En voyant l'état de Sirius, elle l'avait transporté chez elle. En un mois elle avait réussi à vendre l'appartement de Sirius, beaucoup trop surchargé des blessures du passé. Puis petit à petit elle lui avait appris à vivre, à reparler et à se confier. Et puis elle était tombé sous le charme...

Sous le charme d'un homme responsable que les cicatrices du passé l'empêchait de vivre. Elle l'avait obligé à aller de l'avant, en mettant de côté les différentes mésaventures pour essayer de les dédramatiser...

Puis la catastrophe était arrivée... Pas pour le jeune homme mais pour Kelie. Ils étaient tout deux enlacé sur leurs canapés et regardaient un film...

La porte explosa en milliers de morceaux. Un homme de haute stature apparut dans l'encadrement. Un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. Le visage de Sirius n'était plus joyeux, il était froid et calme. Il se leva, embrassa Kelie passionément et en profité pour la figer. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient, elle vit son fiancé la recouvrir d'une cape et se dressat face au célèbre Lord.

-Alors Black ? Pas encore mort de chagrin ? Tes parents t'avaient pas dit que l'amour n'était pas bien ?

D'une voix aussi froide que la glace et la tête haute, Sirius lança :

-Oh mais c'est ue toi tu n'as jamais pu le vivre alors forcément...

Et puis, son côté maraudeur refit soudainement surface :

-Vu la tête que tu as, en même temps on ne peut blâmer personne !

Les yeux de Voldemort brillèrent farouchement...

_AVADA KEDAVRA_

Sirius garda la tête haute et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire victorieux. Son corps sans vie tomba à terre... Voldemort ne resta pas plus longtemps et partit aussitôt.

Kelie put à nouveau bouger. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le corps de son homme.

-NON !

Elle hurla, hurla aussi fort qu'elle put... Les larmes brouillaient sa vue. A la porte, tout l'étage se pressait, alerté par le cri désespéré de la jeune femme. Elle était accroché à Sirius, affalé à côté de lui. Et elle continuait, elle continuait à hurler comme une désespérée. Un homme costaud arriva, il ouvrit ses mains et la souleva. Telle une furie, elle se débattit. L'homme peinait à la tenir malgré sa force presque surhumaine. Elle lui envoya un coup de pied à sa partie sensible et retomba sur Sirius, son corps secoué de spasmes... Elle leva enfin les yeux sur son visage et posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Son coeur lâcha alors.

Ne la voyant plus réagir, les voisins virent bien vite qu'elle était morte également. Tous s'apporochèrent et s'agenouillèrent. La tête baissée, ils pleuraient... En mémoire des jeunes qui étaient morts ainsi... En mémoire de cette femme forte qui, après avoir perdu sa meilleure amie, avait tenté de sauver celui qu'elle aimait... En mémoire de cette homme qui avait réappris à vivre avec son passé ne cessant jamais d'aimer et de le prouver... En mémoire à ce couple si beau et si fort...

**FIN**

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?...


End file.
